Husband Training
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Garp has caught word of Luka's lover. And like any other normal grandfather, he sat up a training course for the green-haired. Zoro must pass his training for Luka's heart! Will Zoro survive! Will there be rice crackers left! Oneshot Fem!LuffyxZoro (establish)


"I WANT TO SEE YOU SWEAT, MAGGOT!" the old man yelled fierceness at the young lad. The lad growled at the gray-haired. "DON'T YOU GROWL AT ME, SON!"

"I'm really really starting to like you grandfather," the blond stated. He had a smug look on his face as he watched his rival hop from one tire to the other. It gave him much pride in watching the green-haired do such mindless acts of training.

"COOK, DO YOU WANT TO TRAIN TOO?!" The grandfather shouted at the blond. He shook his head eagerly. The so called training didn't look like something anyone would volunteer to do. "Aren't no one on this ship with any muscle!"

A dark-tone boy fanned his arms as sweat poured down them. He was just sweating seeing what the green-haired was doing in such heat. His arms soon grew tired from the movement; the gray-haired laughed at his weak attempt. "Weakling! Bwahahaha!"

Usopp chuckled with the old man; mostly since if he didn't there would be punishment for him. He leaned over to Luka, "Your grandpa is mad!" He pointed to Zoro. Even though the green-haired did declare his love for Luka; someone had to tell Garp, out of all people. Let's just said...things went badly quickly.

She chuckled and watched Zoro go through his training. "Gramps' going easy on Zoro, though. He used to throw me and Ace down a river; and would hammer our fingers if we tried climbing the cliff."

_'And your still alive?!'_ thought Usopp. He bite his finger nails and watched Zoro. "I feel sorry for him..." Luka slapped his back and chuckled.

"HEY LUKA!" shouted Garp.

"You don't have to yell," nagged Nami. She covered her ears with her hands.

He coughed; clearing his throat. He spoke again, but softer than before. His voice was still blooming; as the birds flew away from the loudness. "Why aren't you training too?!"

"Eh?" her stomach grumbled, "But I'm hungry!" Garp's stomach grumbled too.

"They are so alike..." moaned Usopp.

"Fine, you don't have to train today. Cook, go fish us up some meat! And crackers!"

Sanji moaned and grumbled about the old bastard ordering them all around. His mood changed, though, when Luka agreed with him, "Aye!"

"Of course, Luka-sama~!" he slurred as he swirled into the ship. His eyes shifted into heart-forms.

"He needs training too!" grunted Garp as he patted his hand with his fist. "Aren't no one going all gooey-eye on my princess without some training. Not that Zoro or that Cook! I traveled all of these seas just to train them, they should be glad I took time off! And they treat my Luka like this! If he wants to be her husband, he got to get pass me!" He followed the others into the ship; leaving poor Zoro outside training in the heat.

Sanji stood by the stove and cooked fish and whatever else he thought his dear Luka would want. He even gotten into a fight with Garp about rice crackers.

"Got any more rice crackers, sonny?!" questioned the old geezer. He finished everything on his plate; even tried taking some from Usopp's plate, who was empty from Luka stealing his food.

"You ate all of the crackers in the PANTRY!" Sanji yelled at the old man.

Garp's stomach grumbled, "Hm... I wonder if Sengoku has any..."

Nami sat up in her seat, "You should leave, like forever, to see if he has any." She hopped on the idea of Garp leaving. It was better than having two large stomachs on the ship.

"I can do it later. Right now, I'm spending quantity time with my granddaughter!" He grinned from ear to ear. Nami sighed and leaned back in her seat. It's been four hours since Garp found them; and it didn't look like he was leaving any time soon. He turned his head and looked at the head of the table, Luka's seat.

She wasn't there. She finished all of her food, plus Usopp's, Garp's, Nami's, Zoro's and Sanji's, and took off. "WHERE'S MY PRINCESS! SHE TOOK OFF AGAIN! WHAT TYPE OF GRANDDAUGHTER DOES THIS TO HER OWN GRANDPA! SPOILED LITTLE BRAT!"

"Oh, he's mad," chuckled Usopp.

"Fieriness," added Nami.

Sanji looked inside of his pantry. He fell to the ground. Tears came crawling out of his eyes. "My... crackers...all gone..."

"Zoro's still training...we forgot about him..." mumbled Usopp.

"Oh no..." gasped Nami.

**I have a crazy imagination. I guess I made this because of ASL Lunch, First Lady, Scarred Past, or I'm just weird with it comes to Luffy's family. Even though it's not said, Zoro training because he's in love with Luka; which is the reason for the title. Sorry if I didn't mention it...enough. Sanji, he's a pervert is why Garp was trying to train him. Usopp...he's a weakling. **

**Please leave a review :P **


End file.
